


Fairy Tales Never Lie

by Meiying



Category: Moonrise Kingdom, The Grand Budapest Hotel
Genre: Edward Norton - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 这一瞬间沃德决定原谅他的突然造访，以及那十分不童子军的发型。
Relationships: Wes Anderson/A.J. Henckels, Wes Anderson/Randall Ward





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ao3已经快变成我的石墨文档了（x
> 
> 暂时写不动了，就先存一下

受潮的火柴，擦十次会发生什么？

沃德打算明早这么问艾凡赫营的孩子们。

正确答案不会公布给答不出的人：擦到第十下，不是九也不是十一，你面前将“砰”地出现一个十英寸高的……也不知道算什么。和沃德眼前这位一样。

“安德森，”沃德的小桌板上，十英寸高、留着半长发的男人朝他伸出手，脸上是自持但真诚的笑容，“你可以叫我安德森。希望刚才没有吓到你。”

整盒火柴都在这家伙出现的同时消失了，沃德郁闷地收起原本叼好的香烟。安德森外形是位成年男性，剪裁得体的黄驼色西装完美地呈现身材比例，要是换做人类个儿肯定不矮，起码比沃德高。

而在被端详期间，安德森始终保持着伸出手的动作以及那副笑容，沃德叹口气，用食指指腹和他击了掌：“你好，安德森，我就先不问你来这儿做什么的。我是——”

安德森从手心变出条蓝白格子围巾绕上脖子：“兰德尔沃德，我知道。其实我就是为你来的。”

这一瞬间沃德决定原谅他的突然造访，以及那十分不童子军的发型。事实上他还暗自埋怨，安德森怎么现在才出现——自己甚至已经当上数学老师和童子军教官了！什么样的老师和教官会和妖精说话？

“挺难想象你做童子军，”沃德嘟囔着，安德森仿佛生来就是那种大人，坐在树下对围坐一圈的孩子们念自己写的童话，手腕上停了只半透明的粉色蝴蝶，“说到底，妖精也有童子军吗？应该有吧？”

没等安德森回答，他又自顾自说下去：“那我以前跟妖精许愿什么的，你也能都听见？我是说我小时候，外边儿的孩子们那么大的时候。”

“童话是不会说谎的，”安德森给自己找了个舒服的座位——沃德叠放整齐的睡衣——十指相扣搭在膝盖上，“既然你记得我，我就不会忘记小兰德尔。精灵的确活得很长，但记性也比你想象的好。”


	2. Chapter 2

“这位是，咳，我的老相识。”

汉克斯看得出来，长相凶恶的副手用尽全力憋回去“又？？？”的口型，本来也有点心虚的他只能假装没看见。念在没有发生暴力冲突，他干脆省掉了叫手下道歉的流程，估计这次被冒犯的人也不会太在意。

安德森是美国人，这一点大概不少人第一眼都不会相信。这位儿时玩伴小时候和现在可完全不一样，要不是之前收到过对方寄来的近照，今天汉克斯都不一定认得出。

一窝手下散了，小包间只剩下一站一坐两个人。

“要不是碰上我你打算怎么办？”

汉克斯没好气地摘下帽子掸掸雪国不存在的灰，老友险些遇上大麻烦的惊吓让他肩膀又朝下垮了一点点，垫肩的军服都救不回来。精心梳理过的小胡子仿佛也从尖儿耷拉下去，再过一会儿那些胡须兴许会秋叶般扑簌簌下落。

“可我遇上你了，”安德森拍拍蔫答答的汉克斯的胳膊，“谢谢，汉克斯，你帮了大忙。”

这个男人变的只有外形，内里还是那个对谁都和善过头的讨厌鬼。

汉克斯想退开，不知为何没能落实到行动上，于是安德森的手还搭着他的小臂。不落座展开亲切漫长的叙旧已经是最大的尽责了，他如此自我安慰。

“但你给我添了麻烦，”被对方语气里的轻快与行动的亲呢弄得有些臊，汉克斯不自觉将更重的话吞了回去，“……你来这儿做什么？”

安德森收回手——汉克斯居然感觉到了一点点失落——落在身边那个作为随身行李有些大过头的皮箱子上。

汉克斯了然，嘴巴无声地圈成一个o。连爱好都没变，放在现在这个紧张时期还是挺奢侈。

“有机会我也想拍些你的照片。”安德森望着窗外因列车启动而重新开始流动的景色，又突然说。

汉克斯瞪着变化最大的那头柔顺的棕发，o变成了O，又终于缓缓阖上。他明白安德森这么说的唯一原因，那就是这个人此刻确实是这么想的。

安德森就是这样，他的家世背景令他可以一生与尔虞我诈绝缘，于是可以在心里装下常人无法想象的善意，再随意挥霍给遇到的每一个人。

“你给太多了！”汉克斯冒出这么句任谁听都有些莫名的抱怨，把临时通行证塞给有些茫然的安德森，气鼓鼓戴回帽子走出小包间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下不去车了啊，长官


End file.
